sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mike The Extremehog
Mike is owned by silvertheowdude on Youtube and dukerthehedgehog on DA Bio Date of Birth: July 19th Attire: Blue T-shirt, Red Pants with dark red markings near the legs, Dark red shoes. Fur: Yellow Morality: Idiot Hero Gender: Male Current Location: Los Angeles, California Eye Color: Cyan Blue Theme Song: Dare To Be Stupid by Weird Al Before Mike was born, his father( Drake The Echidna ) was a master thief and had a high bounty on his head. This caused him to meet the bounty hunter Selia The Hedgehog. The 2 fought each other for 6 months before falling in love. After 3 months of hideing from the law, the 2 of them retreated to Las Angeles. Where Mike was born. But Drake was found and was forced to retreat and leave his son and wife behind. Forced into dept, Selia was forced to abandon Mike on the doorstep of another house. Mike was found by retired mechanic: Wrencall The Alabotross. He raised Mike like he was his own son and taught him how to fix cars and machines. but at the age of 84, Wrencall died of a heart attack. leaving a 9 year old Mike heartbroken and alone. He decided to look for a abandoned house to live in, but instead found the home of Selia, his mother, she had recently been mugged by a group of Gangters called the Setting Suns, Unfortunantly, his mother died of her injuries. Mike hunted down every one of the Gang members and made them feel the pain they gave his mother. He found the leader (Leon the Chamelion ) The 2 fought and Mike lost due to anger blinding him. 3 years later Mike recovered of all injuries but suffered Amnesia after he recovered, This also lowered his IQ down to 65, He turned from a serious, smart guy, To a dumb and jolley soul. He is a Professional DareDevil and A Master Treasure Hunter. His fathers location is still a mystery. Powers And Abilities When in combat, Mike mostly uses Cyrokinetic (Ice) abilites. he also has great reflexes and good agility. Mike is able to use the fighting style Hajike, which is the art of confusing your opponents with stupidity and random acts, The confusion leaves the opponent open which Mike uses to strike. Mike is a wild card, with unpredictable moves. Mikes low intellegence causes him to be immune to Hypnotism, Mind Control, and Logical Puzzles. Mike also can not turn super, He does not know why but he could care less. Mikes skills as a treasure hunter are also great, due to his persistance he has never lost a treasure, not even to Rouge the Bat. He also has very high endurance and can take alot of hits before going down. Personality Mike is a clumsy, dumb, and jolly Hedgehog/Echidna. He never takes orders seriously and acts like a child. Mike also loves to pull pranks and tricks. He is always honest and never lies to anyone. This can however backfire when trying to keep secrets. He is also very nice and even shows mercy to those who do bad. Mike is never stressed and is always smileing. He is probably the nicest person anyone will ever meet. He also loves monster and horror movies, He has a slight problem with sugar. If he consumes more than a cup he goes on a sugar rush rampage, do to this Mikes power level also increases when he gets a sugar rush. Mike is also a BIG eater, he is able to consume over 75% of his body weight in food. This leads to him being like Goku when he was little, He gets weak when he doesnt eat for a while (Up to 7 hours) He has a very high metabolism, causing him to stay skinny no matter how much he eats. Olympic Stats Class: All-Around Speed: █ █ █ Power: █ █ █ Jump: █ █ █ Stamina: █ █ █ █ Skill: █ █ Transformations This is a list of transformations Mike can perform. Kai-oken Mike Mike mastered this move from a hedgehog named Samual the Hedgehog. He uses this move mostly during his serious battles. It gives him enhanced speed, agility, strength, etc. Mike can use it up to x20 and still mantain the transformation. If used over 1 hour, Mike will start to get weaker and slower, and eventually pass out from so much unused power. Professional Form When Mike transforms into this form, his goofy personality vanishs ( Somewhat ) and he turns into a silent, serious person. He only uses this form when his anger spirals out of control. All of his stats increase 30x there normal rate. While in this form, Mike can use his special ability: The Star Striking Blast. This is a green colored blast that has the strengh to destroy an entire planet within 25 minutes. This is his most deadly form and is only used as a last resort. Mikes fur changes to an orange tint, his hair gets spikey, and his eyes remain the same. This form gets more poweful the more serious Mike gets. This is technically his super form. Ice Body Armor ﻿ Mikes gathers all the water (or wet air) in the area and places it on his body in order to freeze it into a homemade body armor. This armor can withstand even the strongest of punchs, blast, and or heat that hits him. It can even withstand a nucleur blast without a scratch. Mike uses this ability the most because it only uses a little bit of his energy and it can last up to 3 days of combat. The Drunken Moron Technically not a transformation, Mike uses this when he accidentlly gets a drink of any alcholic substance. Mike does not drink willingly since he knows it is bad, but when he does he is not very good at holding his alcohol since he gets drunk after 1 shot of any alcholic drink. While in this state Mike is a confusion master. Nothing can touch him and his moves can not be predicted. He constantly sways and sometimes falls asleep during a fight, but mostly to fool his opponents. This is Mikes only form where he does not use any energy to change, but he does gain a slight power boost from being a drunk. Trivia *Mike is 16 years old. *Mike is based off of Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy, and Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony Freindship is Magic *He is a Hedgehog and Echidna Half-Breed *His creator edited this entire article *He currently resides in Las Angeles, California *He was once a Vigilante at the age of 13 *He is skilled with firearms, preferbly Handguns *He sounds like Yakko from Animaniacs *He once ate an entire restraunt out of its food....20 times ﻿ Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good